


Theme Parks and Two-Player Games

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming In Pants, In Public, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they still have some time off, Gerard and Frank decide to spend some time at a theme park. However, roller coasters aren't the only exciting thing happening there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme Parks and Two-Player Games

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I decided to start a one-shot thingie and I can only apologize and say that the stories come straight from our heads. So just be careful and watch the tags. Thanks for reading! (GrandHighPriestess is the author of this and I will make sure to tell you who wrote what.)

“Where to now?” Frank asked. Gerard was leading them around the theme park, as he was the only one to have been there before. It was dark, they were hot, well Frank was but Gerard was sweating pretty badly too.

“I have an idea I wanna tell you about first.” Gerard had a look in his eye that made Frank a little nervous. They went to the nearest bench and Gerard leaned close. Okay, Frank was definitely nervous now.

“What is it?” Frank tried concealing the blush he was sure was on his cheeks.

“Do you see that ride over there?” Gerard pointed to a ride called ‘Whizzer’ and Frank nodded, it looked like a giant spiral of a coaster. “Well, on that ride, you sit two to a car. One person in the back and one in front, like on the log flume rides.” He was speaking as if this was something super confidential.

“Okay, where are you going with this?” Frank was confused. So the ride had a weird seating system, but what did that have to do with anything?

“I was thinking that we could play a game.” Gerard paused to peck Frank’s cheek.

“What kind of game?” Seriously, what was he getting at?

“We will go on the ride and try to make the person sitting in the back cum before the train gets back into the loading dock.” Another light kiss to his cheek. Frank had to close his eyes. Did Gerard really just suggest that? He did, Frank knew he did. But why?

“And why would we do that?” Frank needed to be sure, they weren’t terribly far from the hotel. Why would Gerard want to do something so private out in public? This wasn’t like him.

“A change of pace.”

“And how does someone manage to make another person cum while on a rollercoaster?”

“If you agree, I can show you.” Gerard leaned over Frank’s lap to connect their lips. God, he was being so public today. What was up with him? Don’t get him wrong, Frank loved it when he was confident like this. But it was so out of the ordinary for him.

“What are we waiting for then?” Frank wasn’t sure about this, he wasn’t used to being like this around so many people. He also wasn’t sure if he would be able to be turned-on enough to actually partake in this little game of Gerard’s. Well, that’s what he thought, before Gerard started quietly moaning in his ear as they stood in line. Gee would also occasionally brush his hand across Frank’s sides or back, not a lot, but enough to put him on edge.

“Gerard, stop, I would prefer to not walk around with a boner.”

“I’m just making sure that you are ready. We’re almost there.” They made it the rest of the way through the line and into a row on the loading dock. Frank tried to ignore Gerard so that he could check out how the restraint system worked. Fortunately for them, it was just a seatbelt that went around the both of them as they would sit front to back in the car. The gate opened and Frank handed Gerard their bag to put in the cubbies on the opposite side of the dock. They only got a few weird looks as the two grown men climbed into the same car. Gerard pressed his ass as far back as he could, trying to press against Frank.

“You ready, baby?” Gerard turned his head back after buckling the seat belt around them.

“Oh, I’m there baby.” Frank tried to glare at Gerard but his ass was really distracting. Their belt was checked and the staff gave them the ‘all clear’ and they were rolling out of the station. As they climbed the huge spiral, Gerard started working his ass in a circle, back and forth, rubbing against Frank more than he thought he could given their positions. Frank let out a moan as they started around the last circle of the spiral. It seemed to encourage Gerard and he managed to work against Frank even more than before.

“Holy fuck, how are you doing that?” Frank groaned into Gerard’s neck.

“Just keep your legs spread for me baby.” So Frank opened his legs a little more as they reached the top and came up on the first hill. Frank hugged Gerard as they gained speed, both the coaster and Gerard’s hips. Frank moaned, how did it feel that good? Gerard reached down and started rubbing his thumb in circles on Frank’s leg. Frank was in bliss, he nudged Gerard’s shirt collar aside and placed his mouth on his shoulder, where the shirt sleeve would cover. The coaster took a quick turn and Gerard was shifted in his seat and Frank felt himself nearly explode.

“Shit, Gee, I’m almost there.” God, this was so fast and so good. Gerard laughed and kept circling his waist as they rounded yet another sharp turn. Frank, his mouth still on Gerard’s shoulder, bit down as he came. By some miracle, he actually came. The coaster spun and rose before dipping and Frank screamed into Gerard’s bitten shoulder as he came in his pants. Gerard had stilled when Frank had bitten him. But he was now nudging Frank’s head up and his shirt back in place as the coaster skidded to a stop just outside of the dock.

“Pull yourself together before we get in there.” Frank wasn’t sure who Gerard had said that to but he followed it and took a deep breath. He had managed to even out his breathing and heart rate by the time they rolled into the loading dock. Gerard reached over and unbuckled them when the train stopped and he jumped up. Frank followed close behind as Gerard grabbed their bag and made his way out of the loading dock. They exited and immediately re-entered the line. Gerard leaned into Frank’s ear, lust rolling off him in waves.

“Frankie, baby, that was so hot. I’m trying so hard to keep myself in check right now.” Gerard rested his head on Frank’s shoulder.

“Just keep it down until we get up there.” That proved easier said than done, as Gerard moaned just about every other step the way back to the loading dock. Once they were back there and Frank was climbing into the car, he purposely sat more forward so he wasn’t touching Gerard just yet. This earned him a quiet whine and a pair of hands trying to pull him back. He stayed put through the whole loading process until they rolled out of the station. That was when he scooted backwards as close to Gerard’s crotch as he could. Gerard’s mouth came to Frank’s ear and all he could hear was a loud, low moan coming from the man behind him. Humping back against him was easier than Frank had previously thought. He started slow and sped up as the coaster sped up. Gerard was panting and moaning into Frank’s ear, if he hadn’t just came a few minutes ago he would have been rock hard by now. He just settled for rocking back against Gerard and he thought about doing something else when Gerard’s arms around him tensed and his legs squeezed and he heard one of the loudest moans he’d ever heard come from the man. They came to a stop and Gerard panted into Frank’s neck. He also pulled himself together as they rolled back into the dock. Frank looked around at the staff as he held onto Gerard and grabbed their bag. He was sure that at least one of them knew what they had been doing.

It wasn’t much later that Frank was shoving Gerard up against a wall, somewhere hidden from public eye, and kissing him senseless. He had dragged him there almost by his hair and still hadn’t let go. Gerard had played a game and Frank wanted him to know who won.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
